


Even Angels Have Their Own Demons ~ After Dark in Heaven

by Fear_Itself



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: When Charlie returns to the hotel beaten and used, Alastor comforts her.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne & Everyone
Kudos: 106





	Even Angels Have Their Own Demons ~ After Dark in Heaven

When Charlie returned to the hotel after meeting with the judges of the dead, she felt like shit. Not an exaggeration. Bruises and cuts covered her body underneath the pink jacket and she walked with a limp.

"Hey! How did it go with the Yama?"

"Okay..."

"Did something happen?"

"No, I just feel a bit nauseous... I'm gonna lie down for a little while okay?" 

"Alright, call me you need anything." Leaving Vaggie alone in the lobby, Charlie went into the elevator having it take her to her floor. With a little ding signaling her arrival, she rushed to her room, locking the door behind her and collapsing onto her bed as tears filled her eyes. Burying her face into her pillow, the memories flashed. The pain still raw in her skin made it even worse. The nails digging into her wrists to keep them down, the whispering in a language she couldn't understand, the pulls and tugs at every inch of her body and the helplessness of her was all still so vivid. She didn't know how'd she tell Vaggie. Would she even except her for being so weak. Of course she would! The thought still plagued her.

"Oh Charlie!" A knock echoed across the walls. Concealing her tears she took deep breaths. "I'm respecting your privacy by knocking but asserting my authority as your business partner by coming in anyway!" The door was kicked down and a fake smile crossed her lips in the nick of time.

"Hey Al."

"Welcome back? How did negotiating go? I heard you feel a bit sick, was the ride home bumpy?" 

"Ya. I got them to sign onto a protection the deal. They won't be touching the hotel."

"Excellent! So then what's with the fake smile?" Her voice was barely staying stable as she tried to get Alastor to leave. She just wanted to sort through what the hell just happened.

"What ever do you mean? I'd be more excited if I wasn't so sick and tired."

"You look sick and tired of everything."

"Because I need to just rest can you please let me do."

"Fine... If you say so. At least let me fix your collar." 

"Wait don't-" but he'd already seen everything. They only attacked her from the neck down since the face was too noticable. He's gonna get a kick out of this one... The two locked eyes. Instead of rising laughter, she saw sympathy and sadness in Alastor.

And it completely broke her.

Tears rushed down her face and she fell into his arms.

"Who... Who did this to you?"

"The exterminators. The Yama said they'd sign my contract if I played with them and then..." She trailed off letting her thoughts mellow away. Still half expecting him to let her go and tell her to suck it up, she blinked a few times in surprise when he started rubbing circles in her back. The weirdest part is that the pain slowly faded out of her body as he did so, like the contact sucked away from the wounds. But it also made her very tired. 

"It's gonna be okay, just rest now." Falling back on her bed, the sadness had dulled, maybe he healed her emotional wounds too. With little idea as to what she's doing, she grabbed onto his arm.

"Stay." Charlie weakly replied as her eyes began to close. Alastor's typical toothy grin had worn out into a frown, a frown she thankfully didn't see but now it was back to faint smile. 

"Of course." 


End file.
